Food Wagon
The is a type of shop that can be found in many different shop locations around the world. This shop sells Food. Locations This is a list of locations where a food wagon can be found: * Adak * Ha Long Bay * Wuwei * Zhongnan Mountain Items Sold Food *Apple Pie - 3 *Appleswirl Ice Cream - 3 *Aburaage - 2 *Bacon - 3 *Bacon Sandwich - 5 *Banana Bread - 5 *Banana Pie - 3 *Bangers and Mash - 7 *BBQ Beef - 6 *BBQ Chicken - 4 *BBQ Mutton - 6 *BBQ Sweet Chili Duck - 5 *Beef Burrito - 6 *Beef Taco - 4 *Beijing Roast Duck - *Blackberry Pie - 3 *Blueberry Pie - 3 *Blowfish Dumplings - 6 *Bratwurst Bun - 4 *Bream Sushi - 1 *Burgundy Lamb Shanks - 8 *Burmese Duck Egg Curry - 6 *Chachouka - 4 *Calamari Rings - 2 *Caramelised Silver Perch - 6 *Carrot Cake - 5 *Catfish Tuscany - 4 *Cheese Scone - 1 *Century Egg - 3 *Cherry Pie - 3 *Cherryberry Ice Cream - 3 *Chicken Burrito - 5 *Chicken Chow Mein - 4 *Chicken Fajita - 3 *Chicken Fried Rice - 3 *Chicken Taco - 4 *Citrus Baked Murray Cod - 3 *Coconut Cake - 2 *Corn Bread - 4 *Corn On The Cob - 2 *Corn Tortilla - 2 *Crab Cakes - 3 *Crispy Duck Pancakes - 4 *Crispy Fried Tofu - 9 *Dresil - 29 *Dried Eel - 2 *Duck a l'Orange - 8 *Duck Egg en Cocotte - 7 *Duck Egg Yolk Prawns - 5 *Duck Spring Roll - 5 *Durian Bucket - 10 *Eel Sushi - 3 *Egg Fried Rice - 1 *Fish and Chips - 4 *Fish Taco - 3 *Flour Tortilla - 2 *Fried Egg - 2 *Fried Rice - 3 *Foxgloved Beef - 9 *Foxgloved Goat - 3 *Foxgloved Mutton - 7 *French Onion Soup - 4 *Fruit Basket Offering - 3 *Full English Breakfast - 5 *Ghost Curry - 27 *Giant Chicken Skewer - 5 *Gingerbread Man - 4 *Goats' Cheese Crostini - 3 *Grilled Onions - 1 *Hawaiian Pizza - 8 *Hot and Sour Soup - 4 *Honey and Garlic Duck - 6 *Inarizushi - 17 *Jacket Potato - 3 *Jellyfish and Cucumber - *Jerk Chicken - 7 *Jerk Pork - 7 *Kung Pao Pork - 7 *Lavender Creme Brulee - 3 *Lemon Cake - 3 *Lemon Tart - 3 *Lihapullat - 2 *Loganberry Cake - 3 *Masai Spiced Goat - 3 *Mega Beef Bowl - 7 *Milkfish Spring Rolls - *Mince Pie - 2 *Ministry Waybread - 1500 *Momos - 2 *Monster Soup - 9 *Nightmare Soup - 10 *Nettle Soup - 2 *Noodles - 10 *Onion Rings - 1 *Omelet - 4 *Pan Fried Bass - 3 *Pasta - 3 *Pasta Arrabbiata - 5 *Pasta Puttanesca - 4 *Pavlova - 3 *Peach Pie - 3 *Pear Pie - 3 *Pigs in Blankets - 2 *Piri Piri Chicken - 4 *Pizza - 5 *Pizza With Mushrooms - 5 *Plain Cake - 2 *Plain Crepe - 2 *Pork Goulash - 9 *Pork Schnitzel - 7 *Potatoes Dauphinoise - 4 *Prawn Crackers - 3 *Pudim de Queijo - 4 *Pumpkin Pie - 4 *Raspberry Muffin - 2 *Red Snapper Sushi - 1 *Roast Alligator - 6 *Roast Beef - 7 *Roast Bell Peppers - 3 *Roast Brook Trout - 6 *Roast Carrot - 2 *Roast Chicken - 7 *Roast Crab - 4 *Roast Duck in Sour Cherries - 8 *Roast Guppy - 3 *Roast Mutton - 4 *Roast Pumpkin - 3 *Roast Tomato - 2 *Salmon Crepes - 4 *Salted Duck Eggs - 1 *Salmon Sushi - 3 *Satay Duck - 5 *Satay Noodles - 14 *Sausage - 3 *Sausage Casserole - 8 *Sausage Roll - 3 *Sauteed Frogs' Legs - 5 *Seed Bread - 5 *Sesame Prawn Toast - 7 *Sichuan Chicken - 4 *Shishkebab - 5 *Smoked Fish - 3 *Spaghetti And Meatballs - 7 *Spaghetti Carbonara - 9 *Spaghetti Squash - 4 *Spice Cakes - 2 *Spring Roll Wrap - 5 *Steak Sandwich - 2 *Strawberries and Cream - 4 *Steak Fajita - 7 *Stir-fried Beef - 11 *Stir Fried Trout - 3 *Thenthuk]] - 7 *Tibetan Salad - *Toffee Apple - 1 *Tomato Soup - 2 *Tropical Ice Cream - 3 *Veg-e-mighty Sandwich - 3 *Vegetable Dumpling Soup - 29 *Vegetable Fajita - 5 *Vegetable Spring Roll - 6 *White Bread - 2 *Wine Roasted Perch - 4 *Yabbie Chowder - 14 Category:Shops